heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
CaC-Male Humans
Now that you have selected your race and gender, you must now choose which side of morality you choose to represent. Whether justice, injustice, or anything in between, the final step you take before stepping into the HU Universe is now! ---- C'hoose your alignment.' Hero= The light that overpowers the darkness. In being a hero your job will be to protect citizens in random missions, co-exist with allies, and save the world time and time again. Some superheroes use their powers to counter day-to-day crime while also combating threats against humanity by supervillains, their criminal counterparts. Often, one of these supervillains will be the superhero's archenemy. Heroes are often loved by the general public and the one's they choose to protect, giving them a great reputation. "With great power comes great responsibility". This quote is a code all heroes must live by when it comes to their skills or powers. Heroes don't abuse their gifts and abide by the law just as ordinary citizens do. When being a hero you'll be assigned many task to test and see if you're capable of carrying that responsibility. |-| Anti-Hero= Anti-heroes don't necessarily fight for justice, but rather for their own personal gain. Anti-heroes usually won't fight unless they get something out of it, as they lack some of the traditional heroic qualities. Nevertheless, they are a great alignment to choose in case you are not a team player, and only play ball for Team You. A anti-Hero is a character who, unlike a traditional hero, lacks conventional heroic qualities such as idealism, courage, and morality. He may be bewildered, ineffectual, deluded, or merely apathetic. More often an antihero is just an amoral misfit. While heroes are typically conventional, anti-heroes, depending on the circumstances, may be preconventional (in a "good" society), postconventional (if the government is "evil") or even unconventional. Not to be confused with the Villain or the Big Bad, who is the opponent of Heroes (and Anti-Heroes, for that matter). Other characters may try to impress upon them the value of more traditional heroic values through The Power of Friendship, but these lessons tend to bounce more often than stick. To be or play the role of a Anti-hero you don't necessarily have to be a upstanding member of your society. |-| Vigilante= "Vigilante justice" is often rationalized by the idea that adequate legal mechanisms for criminal punishment are either nonexistent or insufficient. Vigilantes typically see the government as ineffective in enforcing the law; such individuals often claim to justify their actions as a fulfillment of the wishes of the community. They usually fight on their own terms and are the type to do what ever they have to do to win or succeed at what they want, but they don't have the mental insanity that Villains do. Persons alleged to be escaping the law or above the law are sometimes the victims of vigilantism. Vigilante behavior involves various degrees of violence. Vigilantes may assault targets verbally, physically, vandalize property, or even kill individuals if they feel they're doing so to better their community |-| Villain= Villains are people that have chosen to be evil. They abide by their own rules and will do anything to accomplish their goal. They could want to rule the world, or they just want to see everyone, including the Heroes, suffer and perish. When you manage to make everyone beg and scream for mercy and continue to make the world suffer, you'll solidify yourself as an injustice against the world. Despite how one is supposed to cheer for the hero to succeed, there has always been a long standing interest in the villains. Some are renowned for their intelligence and cunning evil plan, others are awe-inspiring with simply how evil they can be, and yet others are respected because of their determination. No matter how many times the hero kicks in the door and stops their plans, they're always back at it soon enough, with another dark scheme to further their evil goals. On the other hand, not all villains can achieve that secret admiration. It is said a hero is only as good as their enemies. Thus, a good story has to have a well-written villain, somebody that earns respect. After all, what is a hero without a villain to challenge them?